Pankraz Hahn
Born in LegoLand, Pankraz Hahn came a long way to get away from his parents, only to end up in a small but adventurous LegoBrikz, where he studied psychology, chemistry, biology and geology. As soon as he finished the government asked him why he was studying for so long, and for so much. In return all he said was, "To make a better future." The government authorised Pankraz to work at the Secret Research Base just off the forest to the North-East. Once there he was asked to study and create the future he wanted by using an unknown substance named Duplonium. In his studies, he notes that once exposed to Duplonium, the host's skin starts to turn yellow, and causing them to act aggressively towards "anything that moves" as Pankraz says. He also mentions that the host's begin to become gourmand, viciously eating anything it can ''I have noticed that the host has gained vitality and stamina, strength and speed, anger and darkness. I will not report my study to Ace , nor anyone but Morice . If Ace found out that the wreckoning is in my hands, I would be fired not to mentioned imprisoned. ''- Pankraz, Lab Diary entry No. 42 Two years into his research, Pankraz notes that the first ever patient is now rotten, and doesn't respond to anything but Lego beings and meat. ''The Duplonium Cell kills anything complex and hard to do, it leaves the simple functions like eating, smelling and of course, killing. I have also noticed it is adding functions, or I should say enhancing, since entry No. 42, it is almost strong enough to break these poorly chains. ''-Pankraz, Lab Diary entry No. 83 Pankraz learns the true potential of Duplonium after the initial host attacks Morice, almost tearing his arm off. Pankraz notes that Morice insisted on becoming Ace's test subject, and becoming one of the first New Lego World residents. Pankraz argues with Morice, and results with Morice winning, and getting sent away to work with Ace. ''A tragic day for the lab. Morice was attacked when the initial host broke through these weak and unprofensional chains. I'm going to kill Schmidt even if it's the last thing I do. Morice , after the attack, was laughing, and holding his almost torn apart arm. He insisted on becoming Ace's test subject, claiming he would be a very happy man if he could was one of the first New Lego World residents. I tried to stop him, I even offered to try and make a cure for the Duplonium infection, but he said no. I tried telling him how stubborn he was and why, but there was no winning with him. After that, he just walked away. I need to stop the New Lego World, even if I become one of them. ''-Pankraz, Lab Diary entry No. 90 When Pankraz arrived at Ace's Area of Andromeda, he sees the first 1st Staged patient, going into the 2nd Stage Injector. When it comes out, it stands there, breathing heavily. It then screams and runs at one of the guards, eating the ride side of his neck in one bite. The Initial Host runs out and attacks another guard, this time biting his arm. By this time the first infected security officer has rissen as the undead. Soon everything goes to rockbottom and Pankraz is killing what used to Lego beings, but now something much worse, undead creatures. "No, Morice , they aren't zombies, they are Duplos." Pankraz fights his way to the cafeteria, to see Morice there as well, killing the undead. Pankraz stabs his way to Morice, who tells him that he heard gun fire before. Soon after Ace Schmidt and Stan Kennith come in, gives everyone a pistol, and then they decide to start a survival group, later deemed Andromeda.